What if FremantleMedia owned Jetix?
Remember Jetix? An action program block which used to be on Toon Disney (currently Disney XD), which was owned by Disney-ABC Domestic Television? If yes, good. Or if no, then you’re not alone. So anyways, here is an AU page as we can imagine if Jetix was a seperate channel owned by FremantleMedia. List of Changes * Jetix would've never been defunct. * Shows owned by DC Comics, like Justice League Unlimited, Batman: The Animated Series and Teen Titans would've aired. ** However, shows like Teen Titans GO! would not air on Jetix, due to them being exclusive to Cartoon Network. * Jetix would've launched on March 9, 2002. * Shows like Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO!, Yin Yang Yo, Pucca, W.I.T.C.H. and and other JAC shows would've been co-produced by FremantleMedia. * The 2015 remake of Danger Mouse would not have been a Netflix original, but would've premiered on Jetix. * Nickelodeon shows like SpongeBob Squarepants, Rocket Power, and Danny Phantom ''would've aired on Jetix, but would've also aired on Nickelodeon. * Jetix would not have been an ABC Family block, but a Saturday morning block on NBC. ** Also, Qubo on NBC would not have existed. * ''Pokemon would've aired on Jetix, but would've also aired on Kids WB (from 2002 to 2008), on CN (from 2008 to 2018), and on Disney XD (from 2018 onward). * ReBoot, Sailor Moon, Storm Hawks, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Samurai Jack, Megas XLR ''and other anime and action-oriented programming would've aired on Jetix until 2008, when CN's Toonami was cancelled. ** However, these shows, ''InuYasha, One Piece, Gurren Lagann, Dragon Ball Z Kai ''and other anime and action-oriented programming would've returned in 2012, with Toonami's return. *** These shows would've aired on Jetix Moon, an adult programming block similar to Adult Swim. * ''WWE Saturday Morning Slam ''would've aired on Jetix on Saturdays, and also on Charger (Jetix's NBC block), along with ''WWE Main Event ''for Friday nights. ** SMS would've been rated TV-PG, and so would've Main Event. * ''Hawaii Five-0 ''would've aired on Jetix Moon as well as CBS. * Fox Kids would have 3 crossover movies with Jetix, titled ''Fox Kids/Jetix: Ultimate Adventure, Fox Kids/Jetix: Next Level ''and ''Fox Kids/Jetix: The Intruder (a three-way crossover event with Fox Kids, Jetix and Toonami). * A movie division named Jetix Film Concepts would've launched in 2004, starting with Yin Yang Yo: The Movie! * Power Rangers would've continued to air on Jetix alongside Nickelodeon, with Power Rangers Samurai. ** Also, the 2017 Power Rangers film would've been co-produced by Jetix Film Concepts. * A game division called JetixSoft would've launched in 2005, starting with Jetix Racing League. * Disney XD shows would've aired on Jetix starting in 2013. ** ''Star Wars: NeoSaber Adventures, ''an anime series made by Toei Animation and LucasFilm Japan, would've aired on Jetix. Shows (on Jetix Channel) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! * Yin Yang Yo! * Pucca * W.I.T.C.H. * American Dragon: Jake Long * Oban Star Racers * Kid vs Kat * Power Rangers Ninja Steel * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * The Super Hero Squad Show * Wolverine & the X-Men * Marvel's Spider-Man * NASCAR Racers * Voltron Force * Beyblade Burst * Digimon Fusion * Sonic X * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Ghostbusters Blast! * Yo-Kai Watch * Pokemon the Series: Sun & Moon * Justice League Unlimited * Batman: The Animated Series * Teen Titans * Danger Mouse (2015) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Rocket Power * Danny Phantom * My Life As a Teenage Robot * The Loud House * Avatar: The Last Airbender * ReBoot * Sailor Moon * Storm Hawks * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Samurai Jack * Megas XLR * InuYasha * One Piece (4Kids edit) * Gurren Lagann * Dragon Ball Z Kai * WWE Saturday Morning Slam * WWE Main Event * Hawaii Five-0 * Phineas and Ferb * Lab Rats * Milo Murphy's Law * Star Wars: NeoSaban Adventures Charger Current Schedule: * 5:00 AM: Voltron Force * 5:30 AM: SpongeBob SquarePants * 6:00 AM: Justice League Unlimited * 6:30 AM: ReBoot * 7:00 AM: My Life As a Teenage Robot * 7:30 AM: Samurai Jack * 8:00 AM: Sonic X * 8:30 AM: WWE Saturday Morning Slam * 9:00 AM: Dragon Ball Z Kai * 9:30 AM: Lab Rats * 10:00 AM: Wolverine & the X-Men * 10:30 AM: Yo-Kai Watch * 11:00 AM: Marvel's Spider-Man * 11:30 AM: Digimon Fusion * 12:00 PM: Danny Phantom * 12:30 PM: Megas XLR * 1:00 PM: Avatar: The Last Airbender * 1:30 PM: Ghostbusters Blast! * 2:00 PM: Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * 2:30 PM: American Dragon: Jake Long Videogames * Jetix Racing League * JRL II: Dual Legends * JRL III: Strike Force * Ultra JRL III * Star Wars NeoSaban Adventures: The Videogame * Star Wars NeoSaban Adventures: The Videogame - The Force Awakens * Danger Mouse: The Videogame * Marvel's Alliance of D.O.O.M.! * Storm Hawks: Cyclonis Attacks * JRL IV: Dark Harvest * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! (PS2, GC, XBOX, GBA, PSP, PC) * Fox Kids/Jetix: The Videogame Movies * Yin Yang Yo: The Movie! (2004) * Star Wars: Omegari no Tagaku (Japan only) (2005) * Dragon Ball: The Movie (JFC/Fox movie) (2006) * ReBoot: Bob vs Captain N (2007) * Bakugan: The Movie (2008) * Teen Titans (2009) * Fox Kids/Jetix: Ultimate Adventure (2010) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO!: The Movie (2011) * GXP (2012) * Fox Kids/Jetix: Next Level (2013) * Sonic X: The Movie! (2014) * Braizinger (Japan only) (2015) * Fox Kids/Jetix: The Intruder (2016) * Power Rangers (2017) * Lab Rats: The Movie (2018) * Digimon (2019) * Ghostbusters Blast: The Movie (2020)